finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Dissidia 012/Chapter 3 - The Chosen Path
Also in diesem Kapitel spielt man "Das Ding". Spaß. Man spielt Terra Branford. Aber so würde sie sich selber nennen. Um ihre Geschichte hier kurz zu fassen sage ich sie euch. Sie wurde von Kefka kontrolliert. Vaan rettet sie. Mit dem Zwiebelritter ist sie jetzt auf der Suche nach ihrem Kristall. Wäre eine gute Idee für ein Film. Das Ding erwacht Terra befindet sich mit dem Zwiebelritter ganz im Süden der Map. Falls ihr euch erinnert, im letzten Kapitel hat er sie gerettet. Und weiter im Text. Am Anfang befindet man sich auf dem Mond. Terra sagt, dass sie weder die Gegner noch ihre Freunde spüren kann. Sie sagt, dass soetwas davor noch nie passiert ist. Ja ja das sagen sie alle. Er sagt ihr, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Er meint, dass er sie beschützt. Weil das ein Versprechen ist. Hat man gesehen wie er sie im letzten Kapitel fertig gemacht hat. Sie lächelt, und er frägt sie was so komisch ist. Sie frägt ihn seit wann er ein Ritter ist. Er macht eine Gegenfrage, und frägt sie ob sie sich an etwas errinnert. Die Programmierer schauen also doch Two and a Half Men an. Sie sagt zu sich selber, dass sie etwas wichtiges vergessen hatte. Also man beginnt im "Snow of Sorrow" Gateway. Hier sind folgende Manikins: Oben links eine Lv. 7 Terra-Manikin. In der mitte eine Lv. 4 Zwiebelritter-Manikin. Links eine Lv. 7 Kefka-Manikin. Unten eine Lv. 4 Vaan-Manikin. Und da sind zwei Schätze. Ein Valor Incense (das bedeuted Räucherstäbchen) und 1994 Gil. Dann geht raus. Sobald ihr die Stigma berrührt seid ihr am Ende des Trumes. Ja das ist das Endes. Also raus! Nur Spaß. Terra bedankt sich bei ihm, dass er sie beschützt. Darauf hin zeigt er ihr sein Ding Dong Kristall. Der Rest ist nicht besonders wichtig. An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter, eine Kefka-Manikin und ein Mogle-Shop. Hier sind folgende Esper: Mandragora, Tomberry, Kaktor und Morbol. Hatten wir alles schon. Geht weiter. Denn das nächste Gateway ist zwar momentan unwichtig, aber später wird es sehr wichtig. Merkt euch den Ort. Es ist das "Frozen Continent" Gateway. Hier sind folgende Manikins: Oben Lv. 4 Vaan. Darüber Lv. 4 Terra. Unten Lv. 7 Kain. Rechts Lv. 7 Kefka. Geht dann raus. Nachdem man die Stigma berührt hat ist man im alten Chaos Schrein. Hier erscheint Kefka. Der Grund seines Besuches ist, dass er wissen will wie stark Terra geworden ist. Er sagt, dass sie so viel Kraft besitzt um ihren "kleine Freund" mit Leichtigkeit zu vernichten. Er sagt, dass sie eine gefährliche Kreatur ist. Danach schießt er auf sie mit Magiegeschossen. Obwohl die Explosion sie trifft passiert nichts. Der drei Zwiebel-Käsehoch stellt sich im in den Weg. Doch Kefka macht eine rießiege Explosion, und beide sind weg. Danach ist Terra alleine. Danach kommt eine Sprechszene zwischen Kefka und dem Zwiebelring. Die beiden sind in der Welt der Dunkelheit. Kefka sagt, dass er ihn hasst. Aber mit ca. 20 "hasse". Das ist doch mal was. Er frägt Kefka warum er die ganze Zeit Terra verfolgt. Jemand hat da einen heimlichen Verehrer. Kefka sagt ihm er sollte mal nicht auf Held machen. Das war hart. An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter wenn ihr den rechten Weg nimmt. Nimmt ihr aber den rechten Weg, dann erwartet euch eine Lv. 17 Kuja-Manikin und eine Kiste mit einer Alraune Twig. Geht dann zu den Lichtern. Auch da ist eine Lv. 17 Kuja-Manikin. Weiter vorne ist ein weißes Gateway. Das "Solitiude and Treachery" Gateway. Ich gib euch für dieses Gateway nur einen Tipp. Geht zwischen die Zwei Emlembs. Setzt da einen Multichain ein. So könnt ihr 25 KP erhalten. Kurz vor dem roten Gateway ist eine Kiste mir 1500 Gil. Weiter vorne ist das rote "Gateway of Melting Snows". Hier ist ein Boss. Zum Glück ist da keiner im Weg. Nachdem man die Stigma berührt hat müsst ihr zuertst gegen eine Lv. 14 Kefka-Manikin kämpfen. Danach kommt eine Video-Szene. Sie befindet sich im Planetenkern. Sie errinnert sicht an Kefkas Worte. Dass es ihr Spass macht Sachen zu zerstören. Und dass sie nur für die Zerstörung exestiert. Dann passiert es. Bei Terra brechen die Kräfte aus. Und da erscheint Cloud. Terra bittet ihn weg zu gehen. Doch er greifft sie an. Und hier ist ihr erster Boss. Das Ding kehrt zurück Terra frägt ihn warum er nicht weggerannt ist. Er meint, dass er ihr helfen will, und dann sagt er auch noch, dass thumb|left|300px|Cloud zeigt malwieder jemanden seine Rose(tte)er vielleicht doch lieber weggrennen sollte. Er kann sich echt nicht entscheiden. Er frägt auch noch wo die Zwiebel ist (mir sind keine Namen mehr eingefallen). Er sagt ihr, dass er ihr ab jetzt helfen wird. An der Oberwelt sind vier Lichter, ein weißes Gateway und ein Mogle-Shop. Folgende Esper: Asura, Ramuh, Deathgaze und Karfunkel. Gleich daneben ist das "Ryukahn Gateway". Hier sind fast nur goldene Manikins. Macht es öfter. Weiter vorne ist das rote "Gateway of True Intend". Ihr müsst nur einen besiegen um raus zu kommen. Und zwar eine Lv. 13 Kefka-Manikin. Nachdem man die Stigma berrührt hat findet man sich in Artemisias Schloss wieder. Cloud frägt ob alles in Ordnung ist. Sie meint, dass sie Angst vor ihren Kräften hat. Er zeigt ihr Firions Wildrose. Er meint, dass das sein Traum ist. Eine Welt voll von Wildrosen. Dann reden sie etwas über Blumen und dann kommt ein Sprechszene zwischen Golbez und dem Zwiebelritter. Er meint, dass er seine Erinnerungen nicht mehr wieder kriegt. Wieder an der Oberwelt sind da vier Lichter. Weiter vorne ist das "Crescent Lake Gateway". Hört sich an wie Christkind. Hier ist ein Boss. Man muss nur eine Manikin besiegen um zu ihn zu kommen. Und zwar eine Lv. 18 Terra-Manikin. Nachdem ihr die Stigma berührt findet ihr euch in Kefkas Turm wieder. Kefka begrüßt sie mir "Hallo ihr Süßen". HustPedoclown. Sie frägt ihn wo der Zwiebelritter ist. Er sagt ihr, dass es niemanden interessiert wo er ist. Dann frägt er sie ob sie bereit ist mit ihm die Welt zu zerstören. Wär cool wenn sie ja sagt. Sie sagt, dass sie ihn nicht mag. Voll eiskalt. Er tanzt dann wie eine schwule Ballerina und dann taucht hinter den Beiden die Wolke der Dunkelheit auf. Sie schießt auf sie. Cloud wehrt die Schüsse mit seinem Schwert ab. Und da tauch die kleine Schwuchtel der Zwiebelritter auf. Kefka sagt zu ihr sie sei nichts besseres als ein bessers Spielzeug. Hier beginnt die Kampfszene. Terra fliegt umher und schaut wo Kefka ist. Er beschiest sie mit Magiekugeln. Sie weicht ihnen knapp aus und kontert mit einer anderen Explosion. Sie weicht allen Kugeln aus. Kefka sagt dabei Sachen wie "komm lass uns spielen" oder "Lass die Party beginnen". Sie teleportiert sich neben eine dieser Zylinder um sich zu schützen. Doch Kefka ist in dem Behälter und bricht aus um sie anzugreiffen. Witzig wäre wenn er es nicht raus geschafft hätte. Hier beginnt der Kampf. Nach dem Kampf verschindet er in der Dunkelheit und sagt wie Arnie ,,Ich komme wieder". Danach erhällt sie ihren Kristall. Navigation Zurückblättern I Inhaltsverzeichnis I Vorblättern